


I’d rather you just skip the small talk and fuck me straight

by unfazedowl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex, One Shot, Sex, Smut, ahah, and all the sin in the world, blowjob, college au????, i can't believe i wrote this lmao, im cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6367744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfazedowl/pseuds/unfazedowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levyaku/ Daisuga one-shot.</p><p>___<br/>In which Yaku and Suga wake their sleepy boyfriends ( and end up in some steamy situations -)</p><p>Basically, Levyaku fluff; Daisuga sin. Whoops.</p><p>But we all need some smut, yes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’d rather you just skip the small talk and fuck me straight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poopything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poopything/gifts).



> This is for Emu, whose drawing inspired this entire thing.  
> \--> http://emuyh-art.tumblr.com/post/140916059267/yaku-looks-into-the-camera-like-hes-in-the
> 
> Also, I've never written anything this explicit. EVER. *sweats profusely*
> 
> But uh, I hope you like it; also, kids, stay away.

There’s nothing more physically taxing than waking Lev Haiba from his slumber.

Yaku has been at it for more than half an hour, trying – _in vain_ – to drag the silver-haired giant out of bed. But Lev, groaning his protests, merely clings even harder to his pillow and blanket, ignoring his increasingly impatient boyfriend who’s struggling to rouse him from his sleep.

“Your class –” Yaku says through gritted teeth as he pulls at the corner of the blanket in an attempt to take it away from Lev, “– is in – an hour!”

As always, he’s not strong enough. After all that effort he only manages to make the blanket slide off Lev’s shoulder, which he immediately regrets. For during that brief moment his mouth goes dry at the sight of Lev’s perfect arms – all those muscles flexing beneath his flawless skin – as they move to keep the blanket in place.

Silently, he curses his physical – and mental – weakness. If only he has half of Lev’s strength, he wouldn’t be in such an unsightly predicament. Then again, he wonders why he’s even putting himself through unnecessary adversity when he can just leave his lazy-ass boyfriend alone. Of course, there are other tactics he can deploy to get Lev’s immediate attention, but he’s usually reluctant to use them unless the extremity of the situation demands it.

“Gimmeakisss.”

“What?” Yaku stares at his mumbling boyfriend, who’s returning his gaze through a sleepy squint. He’s hoping he heard wrong but much to his dismay, he’s already feeling the heat that’s creeping up his neck.

“You heard me,” Lev replies cheekily.

Yaku narrows his eyes at Lev, trying to dispel the fluttering in his stomach. “J-Just wake up already.”

_Damn it._

Trying to act indifferent apparently only makes him _stutter_ like an idiot. If there’s anything Yaku hates, it’s his own weakness against Lev’s cunning manipulation. Or perhaps, it’s the fact that he secretly enjoys it that he hates. But whatever it is, his rapidly reddening face is seconds away from combusting.

“I-I’m gonna make breakfast,” Yaku mutters, letting go of the tip of the blanket he’s been trying to take away. He turns to leave, thinking how stupid he must look to be affected by something so trivial so easily, especially since they’ve been going out for more than a year now.

But Lev – damn his agility, Yaku thinks in between his internal fits of nervousness – takes hold of his wrist before he can even take a step towards the door, and with his inhuman strength, he pulls Yaku towards the bed until he falls backwards onto the mattress with a thump.

“Yaku-san,” Lev says softly, in a low voice.

Apparently, he’s now wide awake.

And apparently, the lower part of his anatomy is also wide awake.

Yaku merely gulps down a whimper that’s threatening to escape from his mouth as he stares up at Lev’s sexy face, suddenly bitter about the fact that his boyfriend already looks that _hot_ so early in the morning, with his unruly bedhead amplifying his attractiveness.

He doesn’t know how it comes to be, but somehow Lev has him pinned to the bed while Yaku’s mildly engrossed in his own thoughts, their lips only a breath away from touching.

“W-We have class,” Yaku manages to say; a great feat – given how his mind is a state of nervous blankness. 

But his words clearly aren’t heard, because less than a millionth of a second later, they’re lips are smoothly interlocked in a passionate dance, and Yaku’s inner voice of reason dissolves ever so quickly as the taller man leans his weight onto him, pressing their bodies together.

And Yaku _moans_ – much louder than his dignity can take – into Lev’s mouth when he slips a hand beneath Yaku’s T-shirt, caressing parts of his chest in a manner that’s making this wake-up kiss far too obscene and hot and arousing.

Vaguely remembering that it’s a Monday morning and that they have class in less than an hour, Yaku forcefully breaks their overly heated lip-lock, earning a disapproving groan from the silver-haired man.

“Lev,” Yaku says in between heavy breaths, “w-we’ll be late.”

“I don’t care,” Lev whines, pouting. “I only want Yaku-san.”

Yaku is beyond flustered, because firstly, there’s nothing he wants more than Lev right now; and secondly, Lev’s slightly swollen lips pouting should most definitely be illegal.

“Come on, be reasonable,” Yaku tries to reason, “it’s a discussion session so attendance matters.” And after a short pause, he adds, in a diminishing voice, “Besides, we’ll have all the time tonight t-to…c-catch up…”

Lev’s face brightens immediately. “Promise?”

Blushing at his boyfriend’s childish enthusiasm, Yaku brings his hands to cup Lev’s cheeks, slowly pulling his face down until their lips brush lightly against each other’s, letting the swell of emotion in his heart take over.

Ever so gently, Lev responds to Yaku’s kiss with so much affection that it almost makes him cry.

“I promise,” Yaku replies kindly once their break their kiss, staring into Lev’s beautiful emerald eyes.

*

It takes Yaku more than twenty minutes to calm himself down after the little passionate detour, throughout which he busies himself with making toast and coffee while Lev’s still in the shower.

Taking a sip of coffee from the mug he’s holding, he lets the aroma of it to overwhelm his nostrils in the hopes of drowning away the residues of his recent arousal. But more than usual, his body is tense – burning, even – in anticipation of the promised escapade. Merely thinking about it almost makes him drop his mug.

His face reddens in shame as he frantically tries to dispel the image of Lev whispering in his ear the most lewdly sinuous words – voiced low and ever so sensually and deliberately suppressed – and his hands – those long dextrous fingers trailing up his thighs until they find the twitching entrance of his –

His phone on the kitchen counter buzzes.

Yaku’s heart nearly jumps out of his throat from the vibration, as though someone’s found out about his guilty imaginations. Letting out a sigh of relief, he reaches for his phone to check the incoming message. Apparently, Suga just sent him a snapchat.

It is twenty minutes before eight and usually none of his friends would message him this early. Curiously, he opens his snapchat, tapping on the column with Suga’s name.

And the visual that appeared on his screen makes him spray coffee from his mouth.

Coughing, he tries to purge the image of a naked sleeping Daichi with only a blanket covering his body hips down – with visible scratch and bite marks in places that makes Yaku’s face heat up from imagining how they came into being.

It’s brief but Yaku manages to catch the caption that comes with the picture:

_He looks so good??!!_

_He does_ , Yaku admits to himself, still blushing hard, but he still can’t believe Suga sent him a snap of his naked boyfriend. _He really has no shame when it comes to these things, does he?_

Unlike his friend, Yaku is very shy about his relationship and he’s the type who’s easily flustered over these forbidden things – things like _Lev_ , on top of him, sinfully skilled at making Yaku feel like he’s about to explode –

He makes a flailing sound.

Shuddering, he proceeds to type out his reply:

             _Suga-kun…you do know that it isn’t normal to send to friends, right?_

Once the message is sent, Yaku puts his phone back on the counter, schooling his flustered features back to normal. What he doesn’t notice, is the tall looming figure that has been standing behind him for a while, wearing an expression torn between unmasked horror and jealousy.

“Yaku-san, what were you looking at?”

* * *

 

Suga lets out a chuckle as he reads his friend’s reply.

It never ceases to amuse him how reserved Yaku is when it comes to these things – these _perverted_ things (which are, by the way, mild compared to Suga’s personal standard of perversion). Perhaps it is just Suga who’s a little too unabashed about his own love life – and by this, his wild unrestrained sexual practices – but then again, if his love life involves a _fucking hot_ Daichi gloriously naked beneath a mere flimsy layer of sheets, bathed in the filtered glow of morning light, it is preposterous to _not_ be unhealthily addicted.

Tossing his phone onto his pillow, Suga climbs onto the bed on his knees (and it’s not too long ago that he’s actually on his knees engaged in an entirely different activity), eyes blatantly glued to the sculpted contours of Daichi’s body waist-up, lingering a little too long here and there on the remnants of their most recent obscene endeavour – faint red marks that Suga’s a little too proud of.

Inching closer to the sleeping man until he’s right above him, knees clamped to the each side of Daichi’s hips, Suga brings a hand over to the immaculately exposed chest, letting his fingers – maintaining bare minimum contact – to glide teasingly over the surface, feeling the unevenness beneath the touch. But Suga doesn’t stop; with devious deliberateness, he brushes a thumb over Daichi’s nipple where he’s most sensitive, instigating a circular motion that finally elicits a muffled grunt from Daichi.

Suga enjoys watching the brunet getting aroused in his sleep immensely; it fills him with a pleasure close to orgasm – a side of him only very select few have the misfortune to know, though clearly, to Daichi, nothing is sexier than a sex demon dwelling beneath the disarming demeanor of an angel. And _Daichi_ – Suga presupposes as he now replaces the thumb on the unconscious man’s nipple with the hot wetness that is his tongue – would never mind waking up with both of his wrists handcuffed to the bedstead and with Suga on top of him, riding him to the pinnacle of ecstasy –

Daichi stirs.

And it doesn’t escape Suga’s notice that the stirring predominantly comes from Daichi’s fucking _manhood_ – the hardening length beneath the thin blanket. Suga can feel it too, the constriction between his own thighs, and a wicked thought seizes him.

With one final lick, Suga latches his mouth onto the base of Daichi’s jaw, sucking hard enough to make the brunet moan in his sleep, a sound that has the potential to make Suga come on the spot _just like that_ , but not enough to awaken him. Suga knows how heavy of a sleeper Daichi is and that there is practically nothing in the world that can bring him to wakefulness prematurely.

 _But we’ll see about that_ , Suga thinks to himself as he begins to leave a trail of kisses from Daichi’s jawline and then through the valley between his godly pecs, and from there on continuing his descent until he reaches the border of exposed skin. Keeping his movement very gentle, he slowly pulls away the blanket covering the lower half of Daichi’s body and his hardened shaft springs into view – a magnificent sight that never ceases to amaze Suga. But he likes it best when it’s not on mere display and is on full function instead, thrusting into Suga until he loses it.

Wetting his lips, Suga leans in to take the entirety of Daichi’s cock in his mouth and immediately, Daichi clenches his fists out of reflex, a louder moan escaping from his lips. His eyebrows are furrowed, and Suga wonders if Daichi would beg in his dreams, or maybe chant Suga’s name like a prayer in between increasingly breathless pants.

Suga slides his tongue up and down Daichi’s erection, while having one hand pump the terse roundness at the base of it. He pauses a little at the tip and, skillfully swirling his tongue, sucks on it, spreading the precum all over the surface, until there’s a glistening coat of wetness mixed with his own saliva.

And pleases Suga – _oh, boy it does_ – that even in a state of unconsciousness Daichi would instinctively react to Suga, mildly thrusting his hip upwards and away from the bed, breath becoming increasingly broken into shallow pants as his midsection visibly contracts and relaxes.

Suga picks up his speed, taking Daichi’s cock in and out of his mouth until the brunet releases a series of ragged breaths signalling his impending orgasm, and not long after, a hot molten wetness spills into Suga’s mouth.

“Suga…!” Daichi gasps, much to Suga’s surprise, eyes fluttering open.

“Morning sleepy head,” Suga says, looking up at a very startled Daichi with predatory eyes. He wipes away the mess around his mouth with his sleeve and drags his tongue over his upper lip as suggestively as possible.

“S-Suga? W-What –” Daichi croaks, lifting his head off the pillow slightly to stare at Suga, who’s begun to rub the tip of his length again most devilishly.

“I thought nothing could ever rouse you.” Suga flashes him a seductive smile. “But I guess even Sawamura Daichi would wake up to a terrific blow job.”

“Good _god_ , Suga, you do know it’s Monday, right?” Daichi groans, throwing his head back onto the pillow, his forearm placed over his eyes as though to hide his utter disbelief and embarrassment – that he actually _did_ wake up to Suga blowing him _and_ making him come nonetheless.

“So what? Your little friend here seems to disagree.” Which is absolutely true, because Daichi has become all hardness once again.

“D-Don’t you have class?”

“It’s healthy to skip class once in a while,” Suga replies, bringing his face dangerously close to Daichi’s erection, “plus, my sense of responsibility compels me to do something about _this_.”

Daichi peeks at his grinning boyfriend, very aware that he’s got a point. A bright red flush reaches his cheeks and a wave of heat – previously an unpronounced presence behind his daze – washes over him, dipping low to the tip of his hardness; and Suga teasingly pumping it with his hand most definitely doesn’t help either.

Suga, the little devil that he is, takes notice and proceeds to fucking _lick_ it, producing – in the process of _licking_ – the most obscene sound possible. A gushing moan of ecstasy.

“Come on, _Daichi_ ,” Suga purrs, “I know you wanna fuck me so bad.”

“Suga…”

 _Oh._ Suga knows that what that tone implies; and when he levels his gaze to meet Daichi’s a thrilling chill shoots up his spine, because there he is, on the brink of losing his sanity, regarding Suga with eyes a darkening shade of bottomless lust.

Just a little push. That’s all Suga needs to completely make his boyfriend succumb to him.

With a scheming smile, Suga hoists himself off the bed to stand at the end of it. Eyes never leaving Daichi’s, he reaches for the hem of his T-shirt and begins to roll it up slowly, exposing his toned milky stomach – to which Daichi makes a noise close to a primitive growl – and in one deliberate movement pulls it over his head and throws it onto the floor. His jeans and boxers follow suit, and then allowing Daichi full uncensored view of his nakedness, Suga climbs onto the bed and onto his unmoving boyfriend, whose intense gaze makes the air in the room thicken with overwhelming heat.

“I lost my bus pass,” Suga begins almost casually, though keeping his voice low and sensual. He situates himself in a position that makes their shafts collide, and slowly, pressing his weight down onto Daichi’s erection deliberately, he brings his lips down to the shell of Daichi’s ear, “Can I ride you instead –”

And Daichi snaps, giving Suga no time to even finish his sentence and in one swift motion slamming him onto the mattress so that now he’s the one on top, pressing _his_ weight down onto a slightly surprised Suga.

“You brought this onto yourself,” Daichi growls against Suga’s slightly parted lips, his self-restraint completely gone, “I hope you’re ready for what’s to transpire.”

“Such loft, _Daichi_ ,” Suga scoffs playfully, though internally he’s a screaming mess trembling with fearful excitement. “I’d rather you just skip the small talk and _fuck me straight_ –”

Daichi slams his mouth against Suga, silencing him; he doesn’t bother being gentle anymore, and Suga doesn’t mind that one bit, reciprocating the kiss with the same intensity of primitive hunger and need. Slow, gentle sex with Daichi is heaven; but rough, desperate sex with an unrestrained Daichi makes Suga _burn_ with inexpressible pleasure.

Suga claws desperately at Daichi’s back to pull him infinitely closer, and the brunet does the same, threading his fingers into Suga’s hair, and every touch on his scalp spreads an inextinguishable wildfire.

“Ah!” Suga cries, when Daichi breaks the kiss to suck on his neck. He’s beyond aroused and the need to have Daichi moving inside him intensifies. “D-Daichi – ah – _fuck me_ , shit – oh god – _fuck me right now_ –”

Without further ado, Daichi reclaims Suga’s lips again to drown out his moans, sliding his the entirety of his dick into him. The melting heat of Suga’s inside wraps around his instrument immediately, and once he begins thrusting in and out, he can feel Suga trembling beneath him, moaning loudly into his mouth.

“ _Fuck_ –” Suga screams when they break the kiss for breath, “faster Daichi, _faster_ – yes – ah – I’m –”

Replacing his movement with a series of deep and desperate thrusts, Daichi grunts, increasing his speed until Suga’s literally shrieking his pleasure, panting like a madman with his nails digging into Daichi’s arms.

It’s a mixture of yelling and pain and unadulterated ecstasy – their bodies meld with each other’s, moving in frightening unison.

Until there’s a knock on the door and the heat of lust suddenly freezes into an indescribable horror and irritation.

“Shit,” Daichi curses, getting off Suga immediately, rolling off the bed to find the nearest clothes he can wear.

Overcome by vicious annoyance, Suga swears to strangle whoever’s at the door at the most inopportune moment of his life. Unhappily, he too gets off the bed to dress himself, carefully tucking his hard-on uncomfortably into his boxers with a bitter grimace.

Once fully clothed, Daichi strides towards the door and opens it, and an extremely traumatized Asahi comes into view.

“The whole floor can hear you, you know.” Asahi doesn’t even bother saying hi.

“I don’t know what to say.” Daichi laughs dryly to mask his embarrassment. “Uh, I’m sor –”

“ _You_ – oh my god –” Suga’s voice floats from the background, cutting through their conversation. “ _you fucking cockblock son of a_ –”

“Who the fuck even _fucks_ on a fucking Monday morning?” Asahi exclaims in a whisper, cutting Suga’s train of profanity. “I swear to god, you guys better start thinking with your heads rather than your dicks and realize that you just woke the entire building.”

* * *

 

 

The next day, Suga sees Yaku, who’s walking with abnormal caution, on the hallway in between class. It’s as though his friend has, for whatever reasons, aged five decades and lost the briskness in his legs –

_Oh._

Suga strides over to his suffering friend, and with the brightest smile drapes an arm over his shoulders.

“How now, Morisuke-kun?” Suga chirps, all cheerfulness and glee. “I see you had a pretty wild night.”

Yaku shoots Suga a disapproving glare.

“No thanks to you,” he sulks. “I ended up missing the entire day of class.”

Suga sighs, bitterness seizing him. “At least Lev made you come; I got interrupted while we were still fucking.”

Yaku makes a face. “Suga-kun, remind me why we’re friends.”

“Oh darling, you should thank me instead.” Suga laughs. “If it weren’t for me, I bet you’d never experience the best sex of your life.”

And Suga strolls away to the other direction, winking at his stunned friend, who’s blushing so hard he puts tomatoes to shame.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, I can't believe you actually read it lmao but thanks for reading ha ha ha. I'm just hiding beneath a rock in shame. HAH.


End file.
